an Unexpected place for love
by talarose18
Summary: this story pics up four years after the first film
1. Getting Ready for a Ball

Its been 4 years since Ben was made king of Auradon, in one week there will be a big ball, to celebrate his first year, as king and also his 19th birthday, Evie is making a dress for mal, her best friend and ben's Girlfriend of four years. When Carlos walks in to the room, carrying Dude, and followed by Jay.

"Hi Boys" Evie says whilst pinning the skirt of the Dress ready to sew "Hi" both boys say "Evie have you got time, to Make a Dress for Audrey?" Jay asks "sure why?" Evie asks, " Well I asked her to be my date to the ball" Jay says "Evie smiles " that's Great Jay course I will and I sure Mal could do her Hair, Right M?" Evie asks "yeah of course " Mal says.

Mal grabs a jacket and leaves after saying "I'm out see you guys later, I've got a date with ben " they nod "I got to go meet Audrey were going on a date before the ball "Jay says, Evie nods "see you later" Carlos sits on the end of her bed "so you got a date to the ball or you going solo?" Carlos asks "Solo, I mean unless someone asks me, with in like the next two days " Evie says "same erm Evie?" Carlos says "Yeah" Evie replies "would you like to go to the ball with me as my date?" Carlos asks Evie nods "sure why not" Carlos smiles" see you later?" Evie nods and Carlos leaves her to finish Mal's Dress which Light Blue is a then she does Audrey's Dress which is a light pink then she does her own Dress which is red then she does Suit's for Jay, Carlos and Ben.


	2. The Ball

It's the day of the ball finally,

Evie, mal, and Audrey get in the their dresses do their makeup Mal picks up her spell book to change their hair she cast the spell and the hair changes just as the boys knock on the door "you girls ready " They hear Ben call "yeah come in" the door opens and Carlos, Jay and Ben enter the room "wow you girls look amazing Carlos says, Evie smiles "Thanks Carlos " Jay looks at Evie "Take it you made the dresses Evie" he says she nods "yeah" Evie says before they all head out the door to the ball Evie Dances with Carlos , Audrey dances with Jay and Mal dances with Ben Carlos bends down to say something to Evie "your look amazing by the way "Evie Blushes "Thanks Carlos" Evie says then Carlos bends down and kisses Evie.

Over the next five years Evie and Carlos, Mal and Ben, Audrey and Jay date till one day on the anniversary of the day they Came To Auradon, The Boys Disappear for the Day and leave the Girls at the Spa getting their Nails and Makeup done, then getting in to outfits made by Evie. Before The Boys come and Pick them up in the Royal Limo, The Limo Drives them Down to the path to the Enchanted Lake before it stops and Parks up to let them walk down, through the forest to the Lake where The columns they had seen many times were decorated with Fairy lights the stone Floor they had sat on time after time, was covered in Rose petals with Candles on All the rocks surrounding the Lake, Lighting up the Beautiful Starry Night. A Picnic was laid out one a Blanket. The girls look around in wonder "wow is this what you boys were doing all day?" They ask in unison they boys nod "today is a special day and you girls are special girls you deserve the world, but this will have to do" The boys say In Unison before Getting on one knee "you girls are everything that is too good for us, we don't deserve your love, we have all come a long way since starting coming to Auradon" they all say "Best Decision I ever Made as King and as Price " Ben Says " Will you make us the happiest men alive by marrying us " The Boys say looking at their Girlfriend.


	3. An Unexpected Proposal

Evie, Mal and Audrey stand in silence staring at the boys after awhile Evie speaks "Did you guys just propose to us?" she says the boys nod " So will you marry us?" Carlos asks " well we wont marry all of you " Mal says and Audrey laughs Evie looks at the boys " But we will marry our own boyfriends " she says and they all laugh the boys slip rings on the girls fingers "I might not be marrying a prince like my mother wanted but I'm marrying my own prince" Evie says and kisses Carlos" Now we have a lot of work to do Especially you and Mal Ben you have to tell the whole Kingdom not just your families but for the most part you have me I will make the dresses you boys already have nice suits I made for the Ball a few years back they still fit right ?" she asks the boys and they nod "good but leave the Rest of the planning and organizing to me " Evie says with a smile. After they eat, Evie goes home and plans the wedding and gets three big folders out and decorates them with the names "Evie, Mal and Audrey " then start filling them with lots of ideas for the weddings First she gets Mal's wedding Fully planned, Then Audrey's and finally her own down to the last detail including the Wedding date and time. Audrey's is completely pink , Mal's is completely Purple and hers is completely Blue Minus the Boys suits and bridesmaid dresses


	4. Mal and Ben's wedding

Evie send outs all the Invitations, to Mal and Ben's wedding.

Mal gets in to her wedding dress and puts her shoes on.

Then her bridesmaids who are Lonnie, Evie, Jane, Audrey, Dizzy, Uma get in to their dresses.

They have Matching shoes to Mal's and Matching flowers.

They then head to the church where the wedding is being held, the boys are waiting for the bridesmaids and Mal to Arrive.

The boys are all In their Tuxes waiting Jay is walking with Audrey, Carlos is walking with Evie, Doug is walking with Lonnie, Gil is walking With Lonnie and Harry is walking with Uma Mal is Being walked down the Aisle by Ben's dad Adam they walk down the Aisle, Where Mal and Ben exchange vows.

Ben looks very handsome in his suit.

Then they all go to the reception, after load of interview and filming by the press. They walk in to the Marque and see the beautiful tables, Chairs and decorations.

After a fabulous meal Mal and bed get up and cut the cake.

They then Head back to the castle after a long night of dancing and go to bed


	5. Jay and Audrey's wedding

Jay and Audrey's Wedding was a Lot Like Ben and Mel's only everything was in Pink not purple, They Boys and girls all got dressed and went to the boat where they were Getting Married everyone climbed on board and the wedding started after the vows were said they went to the garden's of the Palace for the Reception they Then Cut the Wedding cake and dance the night away


	6. Carlos and Evie's Wedding

Carlos and Evie's Wedding was very much the same as Mal and ben's and Jay and Audrey's weddings, except for the fact the it was all blue instead of all pink like Jay and Audrey's or all purple like Mal and ben's.

The Invitations had been sent and there were loads of people coming to the wedding. Mal, Evie, Dizzy, Audrey, Lonnie, Jane and Uma All are chatting excitedly as they get in to their dresses and get ready to go to the cathedral for the wedding.

Meanwhile Carlos, Jay, Ben, Doug, Gill and Harry are all talking as they get in to their suits, before heading to the Cathedral Jay looks at Carlos "You Nervous?" He asks "of Course not" Carlos says they sighs "ok fine Yeah I am, What if she doesn't show up, what if she's changed her mind and wants a prince after all " Carlos says "Whoa dude relax, Evie love you and she doesn't need a price to make her happy, she just needs you she will show up and you two will exchange your vows and become husband and wife " Ben says to him Carlos claps both Jay and Ben on the Back "Thanks guys" Carlos says.

When the boys arrive at the Cathedral, it's already packed with everyone from Auradon prep and a few People from the Island. Carlos goes up to the front of the church and waits, whilst the other boys wait for the girls to show up. When the girls arrive Audrey takes jay's arm, Mal takes ben's, dizzy takes Doug's, Lonnie takes Gill's arm and Jane takes Harry's arm. Evie takes King Adam's arm the boys and girls walk in first and everyone except Mal, Jay, Carlos and the Fairy godmother sit down the music starts as Evie and King Adam walk in and down the Aisle before he gives her away to carols and goes and Joins belle in a seat the fairy godmother says all the usual wedding stuff before saying "Evie and Carlos have Written their own vows to each other which they will now read " she steps back to let them read their vows starting with Carlos.

" Evie, Every second with you is incredible, every look, every kiss, every touch is like fire every second I'm with you, I treat it like it's my last. You're my whole world, with out you I'm nothing, Back on the island you were the first person, to believe I could be somebody and at Auradon prep, you made me realise, I could who ever I wanted to be, Good, bad we've been through it all together. You make my life worth living, you're the stars in my black dark life you made my world bright and warm, you made me feel loved, I promise, to always be the light in your life, Make you feel loved and like you can be who ever you want to be " He says finishing his vows and looking at her and smiling. Evie then reads her Vows.

" Carlos, when I first met you, I believed that I was stupid and worthless, and that the only way for me to be happy, was to marry a prince and live in a castle, but then we came to Auradon and I learnt that that wasn't the case, I was smart and creative and worth something, and that a prince wouldn't complete me, I found that the thing that would complete me and make me happy, had been right in front of me all along, in the form of one of my best friends. You never forced me to be someone I'm not, or made me believe, I was stupid or worthless, you always made me be who I wanted to be and supported no matter what, you made me fell like I was somebody and you lit up my dark miserable life, I thought being a villain and finding a prince would make me happy, because that's what I had always been told by my mother. But I couldn't have been more wrong if I tried being with you and being good makes be happy. I promise to always believe in you and support you as you did for me " Evie finishes her vows, the Fairy godmother steps forward again. " If anyone has any reason, why these two should not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace " she says there is silence "Good I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, You may kiss the bride " Carlos and Evie kiss.

Every one at the wedding then goes to the reception where they celebrate before cutting the cake and eating it then as the night draws to a close Carlos, Evie, Jay, Audrey Mal and Ben head home to the castle and go to sleep


	7. A New Beginning And A Sad Ending

One month after the weddings, Evie, Mal and Audrey are sitting together on the ruins on the enchanted lake and talking about how married life is going, and about when they would like to have kids etc., when all at once the girls gasp realising that their periods are late, they look at each other then, quickly go to the pharmacy in town and get pregnancy tests, Mal and Audrey stay outside not wanting and rumours to start, so Evie gets Three pregnancy tests one for each of them, she pays for them then leaves and the girls head back to the castle, then take in in turns to use Evie's to take the test then they wait for the test results after five minutes they check the tests and all three are positive "Were pregnant" Evie says nervously but excitedly to the girls, they all hug each other, they then all come up with ways, of telling Carlos, Jay and Ben that they are expecting they all decide to wait till they have their confirmation scan so they can show the boys a picture of their babies, two months later they all go the doctors same day for the scan Audrey goes first and everything it fine Mal goes next and is shocked to find out she is having twins, Evie goes last and finds out her baby is only measuring eight weeks ,when it should be measuring twelve weeks and that she will loose the baby soon, she burst in to tears as Mal hugs her "I'm so sorry E" she says Evie "Can we go home please" she says ,Audrey and Mal nod the following week Evie looses the baby.

Later that week Mal and Audrey set up their announcements for Ben and Jay

Audrey sets up a plastic box with the words New Daddy's Toolbox written on it and in it she puts six books, some baby lotion, some nappies and some Nappy bags, She places the box on the bed then places the scan photo on top of the box for Jay to find when he gets back from sword fighting practice with Ben and Carlos.

Mean while Mal bakes some cupcakes and covers one in pink icing and one in blue icing then puts them in a cardboard box that she has decorates in stickers and written You are gonna be a dad on then places it on the bed for him to fine when he get home from sword fighting practice with Jay and Carlos.

Evie meanwhile lays curled up on her bed crying in to her pillow as she does all the time when Carlos and the boys aren't home as she decided not to tell Carlos about the pregnancy or the miscarriage.


	8. Gender Reveals

the boys get back from practice and Ben and Jay find the pregnancy announcements that Audrey and Mal set up for them they look at the scan pictures and hug the girls Carlos come in to his and Evie's room after Jay and ben tell him and each other they news "Hey Evie you ok apparently Mal and Ben and Audrey and Jay are having babies " he says Evie smiles sadly "Whats wrong" he says sitting next to her "we were going to have a baby too but we lost it " Evie says Carlos moves closer to her and hugs her tightly "I'm so sorry babe" he says "No i'm sorry " Evie says to him "Hey listen to me it's not your fault things happen but we can try again when your ready" he says "I would love a baby or lots of babies with you one day " he says to her and kisses her forehead she hugs him.

two months after their first scan they have a scan to find out the genders of the babies Audrey and Jay have their scan first then Mal and ben have theirs they go home to the palace and set up Gender reveals for the press to take photos of as the news of the royal babies to be has spread fast.

Audrey and Jay do their reveal first they set a pink and silver tiara up on a black cloth, with the words "IT'S A GIRL" in big Pink letters

then Mal and Ben go next with their two gender reveals

first they set up a purple, silver, diamond and Pearl Tiara on the black cloth with the words "IT'S A GIRL " in big Purple letters

Then they set up a Gold, Diamond and Blue Crown up on a light blue cloth with the words "IT'S A BOY" In big blue letters

meanwhile Evie and Carlos are trying to get pregnant again.


	9. Birth And News

20 weeks after the gender reveals, Both Audrey and Mal go in to labour, the royal doctor, comes to the room the girls are in to deliver their babies, he checks how dilated they are Audrey is 9 cm and Mal is 4cm, a short while later he checks them again and Audrey is fully dilated and ready to push, whilst Mal is 6 cm dilated, the doctor gets ready to Deliver Audrey and Jay's daughter.

after 20 minutes of pushing the room fills with new born crying as their daughter is born and as soon as she is cleaned up the royal photographer takes her picture

before the Doctor hands her to Jay and Audrey "Have you picked out a name for her yet ? Audrey and jay nod "Everyone meet Aurora Josette Far " Jay says.

The doctor then checks Mal Again and she is fully dilated and ready to push after 30 minutes the rooms fills with new born crying again before the baby Boy is taken and cleaned up whilst Mal delivers the baby girl Before it too is taken and cleaned up before the royal photographer takes their photo.

The doctor then Hands Mal the Boy baby and ben the girl Baby "Have you chosen names yet" the doctor asks them "Yes we have" Mal and ben says together "Meet Florian Adam Beast " Mal says " and" Ben and Mal say together "Bertha Evielyn Beast " Ben says holding his daughter in his arms. the photographer leaves, before long Evie and Carlos come to meet the babies, Evie Asks to talk to the doctor for a moment, he follows her out of the room " I think I pregnant can you please do a scan " Evie asks the doctor nods he does the scan

"You are pregnant Eight weeks exactly " he says Evie Cries with happiness Later that day she sets up the original announcement she was going to do the first time they got Pregnant when she lost the baby

she puts a onesie, Two Pacifiers, the pregnancy test and the scan photo in a wooden box and leaves it on Her's and Carlos's bed, when he finds it later on when they are getting ready for bed he stares at it for a while before hugging and kissing Evie before spinning her around "Were having a baby" he says excitedly


	10. Evie and carlos's scan and Gender reveal

Twelve weeks later when Evie is twenty weeks pregnant she and Carlos go for a scan and to find out what they are having they have the scan and the doctor tells them their babies gender

they them go back to the palace for their gender reveal photo shoot first the photographer takes a photo of Her and Carlos then of them with their scan photo them of them with Audrey, Jay, Mal , Ben , Baby Aurora , Baby Florian and Baby Bertha, a gold , red and diamond crown on a black shiny surface with Carlos and Evie holding the words" It's a Boy !" beside it.


	11. evie and Carlos's baby is born

A few weeks later at one in the morning Evie goes in to labour and a few hours later Evie give birth to a beautiful baby boy

with Mal and Carlos in the room with her as support Evie holds him and smiles at Carlos as Ben, Jay,Audrey come in to the room Evie looks around before talking "Everyone meet Benjamin Jason De vil " she says smiling


End file.
